libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Detect Psionics
'''Discipline: '''Clairsentience; '''Level '''Cryptic 0, dread 0, gambler 0, gifted blade 1, highlord 0, marksman 0, psion/wilder 0, psychic warrior 0, sighted seeker 1, tactician 0, vitalist 0, voyager 0 '''Display: '''Auditory and visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''60 ft. '''Area: '''Cone -shaped emanation centered on you '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 min./level (D) '''Saving Throw: '''None; '''Power Resistance: '''No '''Power Points: '''Psionic focus or 1 You detect psionic auras. A psionic aura is given off by any active or permanent power, or during the use of any psionic feat. Characters who have levels in a psionic class, creatures with the psionic subtype, and creatures with the Wild Talent feat possess psionic auras. The amount of information revealed by the manifestation of this power depends on how long you study a particular area or subject. ''1st Round: ''Presence or absence of psionic auras. ''2nd Round: ''Number of different psionic auras and the strength of the most potent aura. ''3rd Round: ''The strength and location of each aura. If the items or creatures bearing the auras are in line of sight, you can make Knowledge (psionics) checks to determine the discipline involved in each aura. (Make one check per aura; DC 15 + power level, or 15 + one-half manifester level for an effect that is not created by a power, such as that of a psionic item.) If the aura emanates from a psionic item, you can attempt to identify its properties (see Spellcraft). Psionically charged locations, multiple disciplines, or strong local psionic emanations may confuse or conceal weaker auras. ''Aura Strength: ''A psionic aura’s strength depends on a functioning power’s level or an item’s manifester level. If an aura falls into more than one category, ''detect psionics ''indicates the stronger of the two. Detection of an overwhelming aura (see the accompanying table) dazes you for 1 round and the power ends. * For creatures without a manifester level, use the creature’s CR or hit die, whichever is lower. ''Lingering Aura: ''A psionic aura lingers after its original source dissipates (in the case of a power) or is destroyed (in the case of a psionic item). If ''detect psionics ''is manifested and directed at such a location, the power indicates an aura of dim (even weaker than a faint aura). How long the aura lingers at this dim level depends on its original strength: Each round, you can turn to detect psionics in a new area. You can tell the difference between magical and psionic auras. The power can penetrate barriers, but 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt blocks it. '''Augment: '''If you spend 2 additional power points, the duration changes to 3 rounds/level (D) (no concentration required) and it also gives you a +10 enhancement bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties and command words of magic items in your possession. This power does not allow you to identify artifacts.